


Понимание

by chubush



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забуза и Хаку не погибли. Предлагаю вариант того, как именно они выжили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Прошлое**

Огромный зал был полон оружия шиноби, ядов и многих других полезных вещей. Забузу с хозяином подпольного магазина связывало общее прошлое. Тот был очень благодарен Забузе, что выражалось в порядочной скидке.

— Что это?

Заинтересовавший Забузу двойной фрукт лежал под алмазным стеклом, что активно намекало на его ценность. Цветом фрукт напоминал утренний туман.

— Это звездная двойчатка.

— И сколько стоит?

Названная сумма заставила присвистнуть. Денег, полученных за последний заказ, как раз бы хватило, но... Торговец неправильно оценил недоверие в глазах Забузы и объяснил:

— Через неделю на аукционе я мог бы выручить за двойчатку в 10 раз больше, но в виду моего глубокого уважения...

— Чего?

Торговец усмехнулся.

— Эта двойчатка краденая.

— А-а. 

Забуза прошел дальше, но любопытство его вернуло.

— Как она действует?

— Звездная двойчатка может спасти двух человек от смерти, если между их гибелью пройдет немного времени. Она оставляет вместо них копии и их враги уверены в победе. Потом выжившие переносятся в рощу деревьев, где растут эти плоды. Это очень далеко. За морем. Двойчатка очень популярна среди воинов-напарников. Правда, стоит отметить, что действует она только в трети случаев - закономерность определить пока не удалось. Слишком редки ее плоды.

— Она стоит своей цены. Беру.

Забузе было не жалко денег, еще заработают. Ему хотелось узнать вкус чуда. Торговец передал контейнер с напутствием:

— Разделите при свете луны плод с тем, кому доверяете. Сегодня как раз подходящая ночь.

**Настоящее**

Легкость наполняла тело. Забуза в призрачной форме искренне болел за себя, хоть и понимал, чем это закончится. Хаку же еще переваривал историю о звездной двойчатке. Тогда - три года назад - ему просто велели съесть незнакомый фрукт. Незабываемо вкусный, кстати. А теперь они парили невидимками в воздухе и наблюдали за битвой.

— Копии поступают, как поступили бы мы в такой ситуации. Можно сказать, это и есть мы.

_Перед тем как Какаши должен был нанести смертельный удар Забузе-копии, Хаку-копия появился между ними из Демонического Ледяного Зеркала и удар пришелся на него._

Забуза посмотрел на Хаку. Долго, пристально. Тот открыто встретил этот взгляд.

— А я многого в тебе не замечал.

_Перед смертью Забуза-копия попросил Какаши положить его рядом с телом Хаку-копии, чтобы в последний раз увидеть его._

За секунду до перемещения в Звездную Рощу Забуза обнял Хаку и прижал его к себе. Забуза понял, что его - их - жизнь претерпит отныне много изменений. А улыбка Хаку была полна несдерживаемого торжества.


End file.
